Team Galactic Tales of Life
by nobleleader
Summary: A story of the lives of Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, and Cyrus and what they go through on a daily basis.
1. Chapter 1

Mars vs. Saturn in Need For Speed: Carbon

"Mars, would you like to play Need For Speed with me?", Saturn asked.

"Sure. After all it has been a while." ,Mars replied.

They went on Xbox Live and made a game of Pursuit Tag. 20 people were playing and mars was one of the cops. "Why do I have to be a cop?" ,she said.  
"Because the game is made that way.", Saturn answered.

Then, the first round started. Mars came up with the idea of setting up a roadblock. Saturn ran into it and became a cop. "Hey, that's not fair!",he exclaimed.\

"Hee hee!",Mars chuckled.

The game was over and Mars decided to start her career. But, when she got chased by the police, she got busted at heat 1! "Hey!...You know what -bleep- this -bleep- stupid -bleep- of a game!"  
Then Mars threw Saturn's Xbox 360 out the window. It fell down 3 floors and shattered. Then Jupiter came running. "Why did you throw the Xbox out the window? You hit a grunt." ,she said.

"So, he was hitting on me." ,Mars answered.

Saturn came running down the hallway. "Uh oh, I'll be going now." ,Jupiter said. She jumped out of the window and landed safely.

"That girl has skill." ,Mars said. "What the heck happened to my Xbox?" ,Saturn asked.

"Um.. Uhhh..." Then Mars was about to cry. "I THREW IT! But here is your game. Waaaaaaaaaaah!" ,she said.

"Why! Oh Why! Oh Why!" ,Saturn yelled

. "Sniffle. I got impounded." ,Mars said.

"Just remember, forgiveness is key. It's okay Mars. It was old anyway. I still love you, remember that. Keep it in your heart. Cherish it." ,Saturn replied hugging Mars

. "I love you too, Satty." Then they started to kiss. THE END.

No, not yet. Meanwhile, Jupiter was watching V fo Vendetta on Netflix. "Cyrus, you should really pay attention to this movie. This movie has a lot of similarities to what our government will be like in the future. It's like the modern version of 1984 be George Orwell." ,she said.

"1984 is one of my favorite books, as I read a part of it every day. The New World Order is not my job anymore. Leave that to the government. The new idea of Team Galactic is to inform people about the truth! Government alters the news. There was a planned demolition for the Twin Towers. You could tell by the shape of the to of the steel columns! They were slanted! My mother died that day and I want revenge! THE REAL TERRORISTS ARE THE GOVERNMENT! Won't you people understand!" ,Cyrus said.

Jupiter's eyes were wide in astonishment. "We need to wake up and pay attention to the bullshit they put out there Cyrus." ,Jupiter said.

"I hope the people out there reading this don't think I'm crazy. When someone speaks the truth, people think that they're crazy." ,Cyrus said.

Then Mars and Saturn walked in. "Guess what you guys?" ,Mars said

. "What" Jupiter answered

. "You're stupid and ugly."

"Why I outta murder you!"

Jupiter began to chase Mars around the room to pound her. Eventually Jupiter caught up and began to pound her. A few minutes later, they were separated. Then, Jupiter came up with the idea to have a friendly race. "The rules are whoever wins this race gets 5 consecutive paid days off. You could use the time however you want." Cyrus stated.

Jupiter and Mars revved up their engines. Saturn was in the middle of the road wearing a gangsta outfit with dookie chains. "On your mark, get set, go girls!"

Mars went ahead putting her pedal to the medal. But Mars's rented Lamborghini was no match for Jupiter's SLR Mclaren. It passed her rather quickly and she taunted Mars by flipping her off. "You sick son of a-"

"Watch yourself Mars."

Little did Jupiter know that Mars had a little trick up her sleeve. Five of them to be exact.

Mars has five Nitrogenous Oxide bottle. When she pressed the button on the steering wheel, the car went so fast, Mars thought that she was in a time machine.

Mars was close to the finish line and Jupiter and her were neck at neck.

Mars used her Nitro again to speed up and she went ahead. They crossed the finish line and Mars stomped her brake but they weren't working.

Mars crashed and flipped over 11 times causing her to be thrown out of the car.

She was knocked unconscious and Jupiter ran towards her,

"Mars, are you okay? Wake up."

No answer. Mars was still breathing but she was bloody, beaten, and smiling.

Cyrus and Saturn came running with emergency equipment. Saturn carried Mars to the Headquarters Hospital. She only had minor head injuries so she woke up.

"Mars, you kinda took a beating out there. I'm surprised that you are even alive."

"Where is Jupiter?'

"She's at the doorway with Cyrus."

"Is she crying for me?"

"Surprisingly, she is. What is crazy is that you were smiling."

"It was fun. Flipping around made me feel like I'm riding in a roller coaster!"

"Well you almost died. well not really. Didn't you rent that car?"

"They can't make me pay for it because it had faulty brakes. I can sue them."

"Good thing I studied law for 7 years. I used to be a lawyer so I could be yours."

"Well we'll see about that."

**Next Chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold and snowing at Team Galactic HQ and Mars looked at her pokeball like she was depressed. Saturn came by and sat next to her. "What is wrong Mars, do you miss Cyrus?"

Mars gave Saturn a look

. "No it's just that okay I do miss him but who will be the new leader?" she asked.

"Yours truly." Saturn said lifting his head up high in dignity.

Jupiter walked down the hallway also depressed but harder hit.

"I see that you are taking a toll to." Saturn said as he put his arm around Jupiter.

"I kinda liked him but he's gone so I can't tell him." Jupiter went back to crying. "He is capable of loving something. I want to bring the apathy out of him and make Team Galactic an organization for a better world not one with no love, no happiness, no joy." Jupiter removed Saturn's arm and ran to her room and locked the door.

She looked at a picture of Cyrus and her during an anniversary celebration. Jupiter sighed and fell back onto her bed and read a book called 1984. She liked that book and had it for 10 years.

"New World Order, isn't that what the U.S. is trying to do? This book is a truth teller." Jupiter said to herself.

Meanwhile, Saturn and Mars were at the break room talking about Jupiter. "I had no idea that she likes Cyrus. I used to like Cyrus until I found out that he is a total nut job." Mars told Saturn.

"Well that makes sense of her because that plan of yours to have two girlfriends is a complete failure. Tug of Wars over me and you know how hard it is to love two women at the same time? Nearly impossible" Saturn said while getting another cup of coffee.

Mars chuckled and snuggled under Saturn's arms.

"Mars, what are you doing?"

"I'm being lovable"

"Now I see where you are going. You want me to be your boyfriend right?"Saturn asked.

Mars blushed heavily when he asked that question. She got all of the hints. Spear Pillar, Celestic Town Research facility, she knew that she had to say yes.

After all Saturn grabbed her arm to prevent her from going into oblivion. And he grabbed her and shielded her from the explosions. Mars then got closer to Saturn and kissed him.

"Yes and thank you for saving me. I always loved you."

Saturn was stunned and paralyzed. "I love you too my sweetheart."

Jupiter on the other hand was now watching V for Vendetta. While she was watching, she remembered about what Cyrus told her. He said that the reason why he wanted to create the new universe was so that he could rid of all of the corruption of governments.

He said that all governments have complete control of our rights. Even democratic ones. All governments are controlled by the elites which could alter votes

. Jupiter thought that he was crazy but then she got a major headache.

She was finally free from the imprisonment of television, news and stupid research like sitting down for three hours can shorten your life span.

She did research, watched The Matrix and The Zeitgeist.

She knew the truth.

Maybe since she knew the truth, she could set Cyrus free from oblivion.

Mars and Saturn however need to know the truth so Jupiter had an idea.

Since Cyrus said that the strongest weapon is the truth, that will be her weapon of choice.

**Okay folks, another awesome story! Next Chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was sunset at the Galactic HQ and Mars and Saturn were sitting on a hill.

"Sunsets can be so romantic." Mars said leaning on Saturn.

"And beautiful too. But not as beautiful as you." Saturn said as he wrapped his hand around Mars.

"Satty, why do you have to be so hot!' Mars said.

" Because I was made that way. I wrote a poem for you." Saturn handed the poem to Mars and here is what it read.

Your eyes shine brighter than star and are like dew drops on grass.

Your hair reminds me of a raging wildfire.

Your face is as soft as cotton every time I touch it.

You are as beautiful as this sunset perhaps more beautiful.

You are as sleek as a fox

and even though you have the personality of a fox,

I will always love you.

"That...was touching Saturn" Mars said in a soft voice. "I love you and I always will." Saturn said. Mars got closer to Saturn. "I love you too." Mars wrapped her arms round Saturn and they kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturn's POV

It was a warm but rather malicious afternoon here at Headquarters and I

couldn't find Mars or Jupiter.

I looked everywhere, including the restrooms and break rooms but still nothing.

But then I remembered that Mars and Jupiter would usually go shopping around this time so I took my keys and left to the department store.

When I got there, there were a precinct of police.

-Third person POV

Saturn walked up to Officer Jenny who had nothing against Saturn at the moment so Saturn wasn't that nervous.

"What's going on?"

"There is a hostage situation in the department store. We could use some help from a former criminal like you."

Saturn was surprised that he was being asked for help, be the enemy. It appears that some weirdo wanted to hold all of the women hostage and possibly rape them.

"G1 to G2 and G3, give me a SitRep."

Mars: "Were being held and he's trying to rape people."

Jupiter: "Yeah and good thing I have my mace. He is not gonna touch me."

"Copy that, use any means necessary."

"Saturn, you will lead my SWAP team." (Special Weapons And Pokemon)

"Yes ma'am. Let's move."

"But wait. Can you negotiate?"

"I sure could. You can count on me."

Mars POV

All I asked for was a day in the department store with my best friend and look where it gets me. Boy I hope that Saturn will be my hero.

"This dude is too weak to fight me. I carry a .45 magnum in my purse."

"I carry a 9 mm handgun."

"Saturn needs to hurry so that I can kiss him."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You like Saturn!"

"No, I rather adore him."

"That's still liking."

Jupiter was really annoying but I could cope with it. After all we all have to go through self defense training soon as we join Team Galactic and I know all the weak spots of men.

"I have the perfect idea Jupiter."

"What is it?"

"I'll go try to seduce him and you kick him where the sun don't shine."

"Nice phrase."

"Heroism!"

Jupiter's POV

Wow, Mars sure could be heroic at times. Being stuck here in the Department store sucks because you can't go to he bathroom. I wish that Cyrus or any body would come save me but right now, I have a plan to stick to.

"G3 to G1, what is your ETA?

"T minus 15 seconds."

"Copy"

I looked at Mars and gave her the signal. The man pointed the gun at her but didn't have the wits to shoot her.

"Hey pretty boy. How bout me and you go in your house do we could releve this stress."

When I looked at the man, he was sweating profusely. Mars really hated to act like a slut. So did I.

I walked up to the man and did the same.

"How about two?"

I was pretty good at this.

Then I walked up behind him and kicked him as hard as I could and boy was he yelling.

Saturn's POV:

We heard some yelling so we decided to not negotiate and move in. I always carried a pistol in my pocket so I used that as my counter weapon.

I saw Mars and Jupiter detaining the man, having their knees on the man's back.

I walked upon the man and kicked him in his stomach.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You make me sick."

Mars and Jupiter were giving the man his so called "Rights"

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law! You have the right to an attorney, if you cant afford one, one will be provided as by law! Fuck You, We Hate You! And you suck!"

The police put the man in the prisoner transport vehicle.

Mars POV:

We mixed up the rights thing just to be funny and everyone was laughing. Some people had to go to the hospital foe observation and others went home.

Saturn came over to me and I couldn't help but hug him. When I did his cheeks turned red and I kissed him on his cheeks. The he really got red.

He still wasn't used to this yet.

"Saturn, you are my hero."

"Actually, you are the hero. You saved all of these people."

"I feel proud of myself."

"You should. Now let's go home."

I felt Saturn put his arm around me in a kind of romantic way. I could only smile.

Jupiter's POV:

While Mars and Saturn were doing their lovey dovey things I decided to have some time to myself. I pulled out my most favorite book which is 1984 of course.

I read the book for two hours before going to the kitchen and eating some Alfredo pasta. Mars and Saturn decided to go out to eat, leaving me to be by myself. I decided to be curious and go into Cyrus's room.

He had a Wii and Playstation 3. I turned it on and his theme picture was me. Just me.

I was awfully surprised and love struck. It looks like he did like me after all.

"This is rather interesting. I knew he liked me. That look he gave me at meetings, he always requested me at his presence."

I walked out of his room shocked and somehow confused. Mars and Saturn just came back from their date at the 7 stars restaurant.

"Hey Jupi, whatcha doin'?"

"Don't call me that."

Mars was very drunk.

"Mars I told you not to drink a whole bunch of Champagne."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Listen to your boyfriend."

"Shut up yooooooou butt face looking buffoon."

"Yeah she's wasted. But she'll get the hangover tomorrow."

"Well, I will be carrying her to her room."

**I promised. Reviewers could suggest anything including crime syndicates from other regions. **


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to do another chapter after so many weeks. Sorry about that. I'm on You Tube too. My channel is halofandude123 and don't forget to subscribe!

2:00 am was the time on the clock and all of the commanders were eating popcorn, watching a movie and surfing the web for the latest, funniest videos.

"Saturn, could you get some butter?" Jupiter asked.

"Sure." Saturn answered. While Saturn was down the hallway, Mars and Jupiter were engaging into a conversation.

"Hey Jupi?"

"What?"

"Do you think that Saturn will be the one?"

"I don't know. He is a good guy so I would say...maybe?"

"What about Cyrus?" Jupiter's face turned bright red.

"I do not like him. He's gone anyway so how would you come up with something like that?" Jupiter just regretted what she said as she always liked Cyrus and hated the fact that he disappeared.

"You were watching a movie with him before he disappeared and it looked like you were snuggling on him. And I got the picture right here."

Jupiter took the picture then, she ripped it into pieces and she burned it. She ran out of the room and locked her door.

"Pretty soon Mars will tell everyone and my life will be ruined. At least she didn't take my diary. It has a lot of personal stuff in it and whoever steals it shall cease to exist. MWAHAHAHA!"

There was a lot of screaming, crying and joy down the hallway so Jupiter decided to go check it out.

The grunts were chanting and Mars crying, Saturn showing someone familiar the HQ. But before Jupiter could see the mysterious person, he walked into an office.

"Damn it!" Jupiter pouted and she stomped into her room. Skuntank was sleeping in a curled up position like a cat.

"Might as well go to sleep. Good night my dear Skuntank." Jupiter stroked her and then changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mars and Saturn were alone and Saturn doesn't like to be in a situation like that, because he isn't used to those kind of things yet.

"Sat the cat. Ooh that is a good nickname. Hey Saturn, can I call you Satty?" Mars asked.

"Is that supposed to be a combination of Saturn and kitty?" Saturn asked.

"No dip Sherlock."

"I'm getting sleepy. Can you tuck me in?" Mars asked.

"You are not a little kid. You can go to bed by yourself."

Mars gave him the puppy eyes look. "Pwease?"

Saturn couldn't resist the cuteness every time she does that. "Oh fine. Because you are beautiful." He covered his mouth and Mars' jaw dropped.

"You really are the one. I knew it. You always like me didn't you."

Saturn turned away with a bright red face. "Okay you got me. I like you. I admit it. The only reason why I didn't tell you is because I was shy. I was scared to be rejected again."

"Who rejected you the first time?"

"Jupiter. She said that I am too geeky for her and she thinks that I'm gay. I only stand by Cyrus because I am his right hand man other words, like an assistant."

"She's just jealous."

"Now let me tuck you in Mars." Saturn tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Satty, I love you."

"I love you too" When Saturn left, Mars screamed in her pillow.

"I finally have a boyfriend. And he's cute! Good job me. Now I just have to go to sleep."

The next day.

It was 9:00 am now and Mars was awake and happy, listening to her iPod as she cooked breakfast for Saturn, Jupiter and herself. She was listening to Every time We Touch by Cascada. Then Saturn walked it.

"Good morning Mars. Whatcha cooking?"

"Pancakes, eggs, grits, and bacon."

"Looks good. Can I help?"

"Yeah sure! Just pass me some of those eggs."

Saturn passed her the eggs.

"Hey Mars you wanna take Jupiter's diary?"

"Not right now, I'm cooking and listening to my music."

"You go ahead and do that. I'm watching the Olympics." Saturn turned on the TV and changed it to the Olympics. Men's basketball was on. It was Australia vs. Brazil.

"The food is ready! I'll go get Jupiter." Mars walked into Jupiter's room where she was in the shower. Mars knocked on the bathroom door. Jupiter the food is ready. Jupiter slipped and fell.

"Ouch! I'll be there in 5 minutes." Jupiter said.

Mars saw Jupiter's diary and Jupiter was dumb enough to leave it open. "Only a peek." she said to herself. She began reading. _Dear diary, I wish that Mars would stop asking me about Cyrus. I miss him and I hope that he is okay. I've thought about Saturn but he's gay. Or is he? He asked me out last week bet I said no and that was probably my only chance. He so hot and he has a 6 pack. How do I know? Well I accidentally walked in his room while he was changing his clothes. good thing he was wearing pants though. But Mars probably took the spot so it's kinda like a love triangle. Uh oh gotta go now._ Mars read another.

_Dear diary, I just watched a movie with Cyrus and he's cute. I cuddled under his arm and his face turned red. I was thinking that we could get some hanky panky here so I got on top of him and kissed him. Then he-_

"Mars, what the hell are you doing!" Jupiter yelled.

"Um...Uh..."

"You read my diary eh, well now you have to pay the price. First I'm gonna pound you. Next, I'm gonna stab you. And finally I'm gonna shoot you. Then Saturn will be all mine. You read that part did you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"On honey _trust me._"

Saturn walked in. "Wait! Jupiter, it's my fault. This was all my idea. So if you want to kill someone, kill me instead." Saturn said in a shameful matter.

"The classic defending your girlfriend. Well if that is what you wish well then. Mars, care to join?"

"Sure."

Saturn had his back against the wall. Mars locked the door.

"Wait, what are you doing? No, No NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Saturn yelled.

You could hear Saturn banging his hands on the door and being dragged.

What happened you ask? Well lets just say that there is hanky panky going on.


End file.
